hawaiifiveofandomcom-20200215-history
Michelle Krusiec
Michelle Krusiec (October 2, 1974) is a Taiwanese-American actress who portrays Michelle Shioma on the Hawaii Five-0. Life & Career Krusiec was recruited to be one of six globe-trotting travel reporters for the Discovery Channel series Travelers in 1996. Along with Barbara Alvarez, Robin Kipp, Pearce Bunting, Patrick Michael, Foster Soloman, and later Lisa Clark, she traveled to over 50 different locations on the show. Krusiec played the 18-year-old Molly O'Brien in the Star Trek: Deep Space Nine episode "Time's Orphan". She co-starred in the NBC Saturday morning sitcom One World and played the role of Exquisite Woo on Popular. She played Mei-Ling Hwa Darling, one of the Darling family's daughters-in-law, in ABC's highly publicized dramedy, Dirty Sexy Money. She had a recurring role as "Nadine Park" on Season 4 of Fox's Fringe, and has also appeared on TV shows such as NBC's Community (as "Wu Mei", a love interest of Chevy Chase's character, Pierce Hawthorne), General Hospital as Attorney Grace Yang, The Secret Life of the American Teenager as Emily, Touch as Lanny Cheong, Nip/Tuck as Mei, CSI: Miami as Susan Lee, CSI: NY as Lisa Kim, NCIS, Grey's Anatomy, Weeds, Without A Trace, Cold Case as Kara, Monk as Maria, ER as Tong-Ye, and Titus as recurring character Nancy. Krusiec provided the voice of Ayame in the video game, Tenchu: Wrath of Heaven. She has also provided various voices for multiple episodes of Seth MacFarlane's animated series, American Dad!. Trivia Hawaii Episode Guide Season 6 Mai ho`oni i ka wai lana mâlie Lehu a Lehu Ua 'o'oloku ke anu I na mauna Ka Papahana Holo Pono Ka 'alapahi nui Na Pilikua Nui Na Kama Hele Piko Pau 'iole Hana Keaka Ka Makau kaa kaua Kuleana Ua Ola Loko I Ke Aloha Umia Ka Hanu Hoa 'Inea Ke Koa Lokomaika'i Ka Pohaku Kihi Pa'a Waiwai Kanaka Hahai Malama Ka Po'e Ka Haunaele Ka Pono Ku'oko'a I'ike Ke Ao Pilina Koko Pa'a Ka 'Ipuka I Ka 'Upena Nananana O Ke Ali'I Wale No Ka'u Makemake Season 7 Makaukau 'oe e Pa'ani? Hawaiian Nightmare He Moho Hou Hu a’e ke ahi lanakila a Kamaile Ke Ku 'Ana Ka hale ho'okauweli Ka makuahine a me ke keikikane Hana Komo Pae Elua la ma Nowemapa Ka Luhi Ka'ili aku Ka 'Aelike Ua ho'i ka 'ōpua I Awalua Ka laina ma ke one Ka Pa'ani Nui Poniu I Ke Aloha Hahai i nā pilikua nui E mālama pono Puka 'ana Huikau nā makau a nā lawai'a Ua malo'o ka wai Waimaka 'ele'ele Wehe 'ana He ke’u na ka ‘alae a Hina Ua mau ke ea o ka 'aina i ka pono Season 8 Fire Will Never Say that It Has Had Enough Dog Days Your Knife, My Back. My Gun, Your Head No Matter How Much One Covers a Steaming Imu, The Smoke Will Rise At Kama'oma'o, The Land of Activities Unfolded by the Water are the Faces of the Flowers The Royal Eyes Rest Above The Trail Leads To A Diving Place; Do Not Follow After Death at Sea The Future is in the Past A Tall Tree Stands Above the Others The Round Up What is Gone is Gone Category:Actress Category:Cast (2010)